Embrasse-moi
by Vacarmes
Summary: Je suis venu te parler, Stiles. Sans façon, merci, la dernière fois ma jeep à finit les quatre roues en l'air et en feu, l'ai-je rembarré en croisant les bras.


**Mot de l'auteur:** _Depuis le temps, je rêve de poster un petit quelque chose sur ce couple, je le fais enfin et je ne crois pas m'arrêter maintenant! J'ai réitéré les données sur un peu en mon pc, je l'ai corrigé aussi bien que j'ai pu, remis un peu de neuf et surtout je l'ai terminé, alors le voilà! Bonne lecture!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Les personnage sont à Jeff Davis!_

 **TS**

J'ai posé mon cahier sur mon bureau et j'ai laissé retomber mollement mon corps en arrière, sur ma chaise. Un soupire a transpercer mes lèvres tandis que ma main est passé dans mes cheveux, histoire d'y foutre un peu plus le bordel. Il m'était totalement impossible de me concentrer sur ce foutu cours d'histoire, et en plus, ça ne me plaisait guère, parce que depuis que le père de Kira n'était plus mon professeur, ce cours était redevenu barbant, comme avant, comme au tout début, sauf que maintenant, rien n'est comme avant, tout a changé, même nous, même moi.

Un autre soupir à passer mes lèvres et ma jambe c'est mis à bouger frénétiquement seule de haut en bas, prouvant mon profond agacement. J'en avais plus que marre de constamment réfléchir, de constamment me poser des questions. Je sais bien que c'est dans mes habitudes mais quand même, là ça tournait carrément à l'obsession et j'en devenais cinglé et irritable. Pire que Scott ou Liam la vieille de pleine Lune et tout ça à cause d'une seule et même personne. Théo.

Ah, Théo. Il y a bien longtemps que je l'aurais ligoté à une chaise et que je lui aurais fait passer un sale quart d'heure emplis de questions en tout genre, notamment celle lui demandant pourquoi il faisait tout cela, pour qu'elle véritable raison il commettait l'irréparable, parce qu'il est évident qu'il a une bonne raison. Les méchants ont toujours une bonne raison de faire leurs actions et souvent, on finit par leur pardonné – comme dans Fast & Furious, avec Bryan et Dom, mais laissons tomber, ce n'est pas le meilleur exemple en plus, je sais.

Eh bien moi, peu importe qu'elles raisons ont poussées Théo à agir de la sorte, je ne le pardonnerais pas. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie et je n'en éprouve pas le besoin, ni maintenant ni jamais. Et, au vu de ces actes, je pense sincèrement que ce n'est pas le fait que je ne lui pardonne pas qui l'empêchera de dormir sur ces lauriers et d'ailleurs, ça ne m'empêchera pas non plus de dormir. Depuis quand devait-on pardonner un criminel, un fauteur de trouble pour pouvoir dormir correctement ? Depuis jamais, c'est bien ce que je disais, j'ai toujours raison même si Scott refusait de l'admettre. Il aurait dû m'écouter dès le départ quand je lui ai dit que Théo était mauvais et, que ce n'est pas quelques actes héroïques qui le feront entrée dans la meute. Et, cette fois de toute évidence je me trompais, puisque grâce à deux trois tours monsieur à réussit son objectif.

D'ailleurs, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi notre meute ? Eh bien quoi, c'est vrai après tout. Pourquoi la nôtre ? Il ne va pas me faire croire que c'est parce que Scott est un vrai alpha, je veux bien admettre que ça ne court pas les rues mais quand même, il doit bien y en avoir un autre quelque part. Alors, pourquoi ? Etait-il vraiment au courant de tout ce qui a pu ce passé dans notre meute, et de tous ceux qui y sont passé ? Derek, Isaac, Erica, et j'en passe. A-t-il su pour le Nogitsune ? Pour les Argent ? D'accord, avec une banshee et une coyote-garou c'est classe mais bon sang, ce n'est pas comme-ci il n'y en avait qu'ici ! Et puis quand même, un Nogitsune ça n'a rien de fantastique et n'a aucun mérite. Il va vraiment falloir qu'il m'explique de toute façon et je ne compte pas lui laisser le choix.

« _Et si je te disais que la seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu me fasses confiance, tu me croirais ?_ »

Maudite phrase qui ne fait que me tourner en rond dans la tête et me rends la vie impossible. Fiche-moi la paix, vire d'ici. Je ne te croirais jamais et cesse d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi, tu n'auras pas ma confiance.

En faîte, j'avoue que j'ai bien faillit céder à ce moment-là mais pour me défense, c'est entièrement la faute de ses yeux bleus et de ses lèvres. Tout était là, poser devant moi comme une espèce de pizza qui de ne demandait qu'à se faire dévorer par moi. Et donc, un instant j'ai bien cru que ma bouche allait laisser passer un petit « oui » et tout aurait été anéantis mais finalement, mes cordes vocales sont plus intelligentes que ce qu'il n'y paraît parce qu'à la place, elles ont lâché un « nop », bien douloureux à attendre, même pour lui. Bien fait, il le méritait de toute façon.

Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que si. Peut-être que non. Mais enfin, Stiles, c'est un méchant ! Il veut détruire la meute, il t'a éloigné de Scott et réussi à quasiment briser votre amitié, alors enfin quand même. Dans tous les cas, ça revient au même, peut-être qu'au fond, il ne méritait pas tant de méchanceté. Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'attention, il aurait changé de camp. Peut-être que c'est juste de ma faute, et celle de personne d'autre. Ni de Théo, ni de Scott ; juste de ma paranoïa. Peut-être que si, il le méritait peut-être.

« Stiles, à quoi tu penses ? »

« A rien, Thé … »

Attendez. J'allais vraiment dire « Théo » à l'instant ? Probablement que oui. Alors, si probablement que oui, ça veut dire que Théo est dans ma chambre, avec moi ? Mais, comment il est entré et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas attendu ? Bon, Stiles, retourne-toi pour commencer, ça ne me paraît pas mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Théo ? »

Voilà. Il me refait encore le coup du regard.

« Je suis venu te parler, Stiles. »

« Sans façon, merci, la dernière fois ma jeep à finit les quatre roues en l'air et en feu. », l'ai-je rembarré en croisant les bras. »

« Stiles, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. »

« J'ai dit non. »

Il m'a refait le coup du regard de loup battu mais version Théo, encore pire qu'Isaac ou Liam, vous savez, avec mille fois plus de puissance et vous savez qu'à la fin, vous êtes obligés de craquer, parce que les petites larmes qui commencent à perler vous font mal. Théo m'a fait ça et évidement, j'ai craqué. Encore plus rapidement qu'avec Liam et Isaac.

« Très bien, je t'écoute. », ais-je capitulé.

« J'étais sincère quand je ne demandais que ta confiance … »

« En faîte non, oublis, je ne t'écoute plus, j'ai changé subitement d'avis. »

Théo m'a fusillé du regard, comme-ci j'étais qu'un stupide adolescent et qu'il allait me massacrer, et peut-être que ça, il allait vraiment le faire si je continuais à ne pas l'écouter.

« Stiles. »

Ça, ça ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à mon prénom et ça semblait légèrement mauvais pour ma peau quand j'ai vu qu'il a commencé à s'approcher. La seule chose logique qui met venu à l'esprit sur le moment, a été de reculer et par conséquent de me manger le pied de ma chaise roulante et donc, de finir avachi dessus – sur la chaise, hein, pas sur Théo. J'ai soupiré et j'ai pensé que je commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre de soupirer toute les dix minutes pour pas grand-chose en plus. Jusqu'à l'instant où le bras de Théo c'est posé en haut du dossier. Finalement là je ne pouvais pas appeler ça « plus grand-chose ».

J'ai bien vu dans son regard qu'il se passait quelque chose, qu'il hésitait mais je n'ai pas su sur quoi avant qu'il ne m'embrasse sans préavis et je suis resté paralysé. Bon sang, j'étais hétéro moi, j'avais même une copine, je l'aime et j'ai même galérer pour la récupérer et je galère toujours à la garder – parce que bon on va partir du principe que je suis toujours avec, même si j'en doute beaucoup – alors … Alors, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à repousser ce crétin ? Surtout que c'est censé être notre ennemi quand même. Encore, qu'il soit dans ma chambre, c'est d'accord mais là, qu'on s'embrasse tout de suite ça passe moins, beaucoup moins. Alors, j'ai opté pour la réaction universelle : je l'ai repoussé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends bon sang ? », ais-je vociféré d'une voix que j'ai voulu forte mais au final qui ne fût que saccadé et tremblante. « J'ai une copine espèce de crétin, et je ne suis pas de ce bord-là. », lâchais-je, et peut-être que bon d'accord, je mentais légèrement.

« Menteur. Ton cœur s'affole. »

« Stupide capacité de loup. Bon, très bien, peut-être que je suis un petit peu de ce bord-là, il n'empêche que j'ai une copine. », certes je n'étais pas certain que nous pouvions encore nous qualifier de « couple » mais tant qu'elle ne m'avait pas largué ou que d'un commun accord nous n'étions pas dit que c'était fini, Malia reste encore ma copine. Et puis bon, je crois que je l'aime encore. « Et en plus, t'es un foutu méchant dans l'histoire, Théo. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, quoi ? Ça change tout bon sang ! » C'était quoi son problème, sérieusement.

« Et alors, si j'étais un gentil », pourquoi est-ce qu'il imite les guillemets à « gentil » ce con ? « Tu ne me repousserais pas ? »

« Exact … » J'allais dire quoi là ? « Non, non ! Je te repousserais quand même ! » Stiles, plus crédible tu meurs.

« T'es un méchant aussi, je te rappel. » Etrangement, ses yeux sont devenus plus sombre et sa voix plus lourde. Sa phrase sonnait plus comme une accusation et elle m'a laissé muet, tandis que les mauvais souvenirs ont afflués en masse dans ma tête, ne me laissant aucunes échappatoires possibles, revivant chaque meurtre. Ma respiration c'est bloqué, revoir tout ça ne me laisse jamais indifférent. Mais le film n'a pas eu le temps de défilé jusqu'au bout que j'étais de nouveau dans ma chambre, sur ma chaise roulante et Théo sur mes genoux qui laissait travailler sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je sais bien qu'il fallait que je le repousse. C'était de Théo dont il était question, le type qui s'amusait à vouloir détruire notre meute, à nous monter les uns contre les autres. Mais peut-être que si je lui laissais sa chance, toute cette histoire de meute en resterais là. Nous serions sa meute, il restera avec moi et on affrontera les vrais méchants tranquillement et voilà, fin de l'histoire. Je reconnais que c'était vachement utopiste surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi, mais la bouche de Théo sur la mienne me déconcentrai grandement et ne me donnait que cette idée-là. Et puis de toute façon, aussi optimiste que je puis l'être Malia et moi on ne redeviendra pas à notre « nous » d'avant, alors je ne fais rien de mal si je laisse une chance à cet énergumène ?

« Stiles. » Oh bon sang, est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de me mordre le cou ? Et est-ce que j'ai vraiment adoré ça ? « Stiles. » Est-ce qu'il peut arrêter de répéter mon prénom de cette façon ? « Stiles. »

« Mais quoi Théo ? », grognais-je en relevant les yeux. « Là tu gâches tout alors tu la fermes et tu continues de m'embrasser ou je te jette par la fenêtre. Et je me fiche que tu sois surhumain et que ça ne te fasse pas mal ! »

D'accord, je déposais totalement les armes. Me battre contre lui ne servait à rien surtout quand il me faisait ce genre de sourire. Je vais juste me contenter de prendre ce qu'il me donne, de voir comment vont évoluer les choses et j'aviserais en temps et en heure. J'allais définitivement faire ça.

« Stiles. » Il voulait me faire perdre patience ou quoi ? Je vais vraiment finir par le jeter par la fenêtre. Un grognement fut la seule réponse à laquelle il eut le droit. « J'ai gagné, menteur de pacotille. » Pas de sourire menaçant. Pas de lueur menaçante ou meurtrière dans les yeux non plus. Il était juste amusé et c'était fichtrement adorable, je dois l'avouer.

Mais là … « Embrasse-moi espèce de crétin. » Théo ne se fit pas prier cette fois.


End file.
